


High Stakes

by HUNTER29



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overconfidence, Rough Sex, Stakes, Vaginal Sex, everybody wins, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Hifumi has always had confidence within her Shogi ability so was willing to add stakes to the match with her boyfriend. It could be argued however that nobody really loses this game.





	High Stakes

As the "Venus of Shogi", it would be reasonable for Hifumi Togo to be confident of her abilities at the game. After all she has won a decent steak of games, after the scandal that was the games rigged by her own mother. 

Hifumi rebuilt her reputation easily thanks to the support she had from you, her boyfriend.

You assured her that she would be able to make things right and even played against her to hone in both your abilities. Even though she won pretty much every game that the two of you played, she did appreciate the help you have provided for her during the trying time of her very own scandal.

Though there is one slight issue with the fact your girlfriend had beat you at every game of Shogi which you play, she has become a little cocky when you're her opponent and so even suggested you have small bets.

Most of the times the stakes were low. Ranging from paying for a date to even buying her small gifts.Hifumi wasn't an extortionist, she didn't empty your pockets for the sake of her own gain.

But her latest visit to your temporary accommodation in the attic of cafe Leblanc had brought a much higher bet than usual.

"How about the loser has to sexually satisfy the winner?" Hifumi suggested for her latest bet which really did up the ante.

You stammered out your answer, asking if she was really sure about getting that and she seemed happy enough to accept the terms which she herself proposed, a confident glimmer in her eyes even as she kept a soft smile.

She had no intention of losing but in the end, intention is only a plan.

"Well this is a surprise" Hifumi said as she looked at the Shogi board, to see that she was the loser of this round. something that was unexpected as from the start it seemed like a routine game as she was winning, but then you turned it around and gained get victory.

Hifumi looked up at you before smiling and congratulating you on your hard fourght victory before she brushed some hair bending her ear and said it was time for your reward.

And with that being said, she moved the Shogi board onto the floor enforce reaching a hand into your crotch where Hifumi unzipped your pants. A bulge had formed from anticipation of what was to happen as with her Shogi tournaments, it meant yiu two haven't had sex for some time. 

You was pretty pent up and Hifumi could tell with how hard you had gotten so quickly, your erect shaft twitching at her touch which made her giggle and look at you before pecking your lips.

"Time for your prize" she spoke in an uncharacteristic sultry Bruce before leaning down and wrapping her lips around your cock.

You leaned your head back and let out a moan the moist warmth of your girlfriend's mouth around your shaft. Something that you has admittedly missed as despite her somewhat prestigious attitude, Hifumi knew how to give a good blowjob.

She brushed hair from her face again as she began bobbing her head, lips gliding along your prick as she hummed around it. Pleasure traversing throughout you as you enjoyed the "reward" that you was receiving. It was probably the best reward you've ever had really.

Your hand reached down into Hifumi's hair and you lightly pushed down to urge her to take more of your cock into her mouth, you both knew that she could. 

Your loving girlfriend took to your request and lowered her head down even further down your shaft and even bobbed her head faster making you moan more. 

"Hifumi", you moaned her name to encourage her actions and she worked hard to satisfy you. 

After all, you won the game and this was your prize but you both knew that it wasn't going to end with you getting a blowjob. You both knew that soon enough you would be fucking your girlfriend into a mantra of moans.

Hifumi was thinking about that as she sucked you off, her mindset not being of what one would expect if they looked at her. If someone saw Hifumi, they would expect her mind to be of pure thoughts especially seeing she frequented the church where she played her Shogi.

But in her mind at this very moment were lewd thoughts of you taking her, her moaning your name as you pumped your shaft deep into her wet pussy. Her thoughts made her moan but then she was also fingering herself for some personal pleasure and the vibrations caused by her actions were what sent you over the edge.

Hifumi gulped down your cum before lifting her head back with a gasp to look at your with a smile.

"Did you enjoy your prize?" She asked in her sweet voice before gasping as you had suddenly lifted her into the air and carried her over to the bed where you pinned her to the mattress before attacking her neck with your lips.

Hifumi gasped and moaned as you kissed her neck, that was where she was weak. You knew how to exploit that weakness and sucked on that spot where she was most sensitive which made the Kosei high school student moan as she was getting even wetter before letting you peel away her uniform, she often headed straight to the church after school for her Shogi matches before going home late.

When she was just laying there in her underwear, you kissed along Hifumi's body which negated the whole fact that she was meant to be pleasing you. But here you was, affectionately worshipping her body with light butterfly kisses before you pulled her panties down to hang loosely at her ankle as you dropped your pants.

Your cock stood out tall, coated in Hifumi's saliva which made for a lubricant if she wasn't wet enough already. 

Neither of you cared to wait anymore and so you got between her legs and plunged into her soaking wet cunt without a second thought, thrusting the second you was hilted inside her.

You were both sexually neglected due to Hifumi's Shogi tournament keeping the two of you out of bed, you both needed this and so you wasted no time in getting into things.

You gripped your girlfriends legs and lifted them up over your shoulders so she was laid completely flat as you was knelt up, hips pumping forward to collide your bodies together and create the feeling of pleasure that made Hifumi twist beneath you. She was gasping your name as you was taking her so roughly so soon.

But she didn't dislike it.

You've had sex quite a few times uo to this point and so you knew just where to thrust, focusimg your thrusts to her known weak spots that turned the usually so composed "Venus of Shogi" into a gasping and moaning mess as she removed her bra to free her breasts which bounced from the impact of your thrusts.

You let one of Hifumi's legs down from your shoulder and groped her chest, squeezing her breast and tweaking her nipples which made her mewl between her louder moans.

You knew just how to touch your girlfriend, you knew what she liked and so decided it was time to really go in.

Her second leg landed against the mattress as you leaned down to lock lips with Hifumi's and she cupped your cheeks in her hands before pushing into a deeper kiss as you started an aggressive onslaught of thrusts that nearly made her cry out in pleasure.

"More!" She moaned out in a desperate plea and you responded by scooping a hand beneath her head to hold her into a kiss as you started to fuck your girlfriend with near merciless thrusts that brought the both of you high levels of pleasure.

It was expected that one of you would cum soon and it was Hifumi who reached her peak first. 

Her voice filled the attic with a loud cry of pleasure as her pussy gushed with her juices and completely coating your cock and soaking your sheets beneath her, her breaths were gasps for breath as you kept thrusting.

Lips attacking her neck again to target her weak spot as you turned Hifumi into a pleasure induced mess, and to think she was the one meant to be satisfying you. 

You started grunting at the feeling of her slick cunt gripping around you tight and trying to coax you to climax, then her voice coming out meekly as her green eyes looked into yours.

"Cum...inside me, I've missed the warmth" she smiled softly before you slowed your thrusts down to focus on the power behind them.

Deep and rough thrusts plunged your cock deep into the Shogi master making her cry out in another sudden release before her body trembled as your cum pumped into her, filling her to the brim from just a single load.

Your lips meeting your girlfriend's in a more tender and toned down kiss that she happily reciprocated before you leaned into her shoulder and kissed her neck making her shiver as she cooed about how much she loved you. Her voice soft and back to the well mannered attitude she has outside the bedroom.

The two of you remained still for a couple moments to regain yourselves before you met Hifumi's gaze.

"Best of three?" You asked and she giggled before saying she won't concede so easily.

That was a lie as soon into round two she was gasping from another impending orgasm, and then even after three rounds you were still going just to make up for the time that the two of you missed.

In the end you both questioned who really won and lost the bet, it seems to both of you that you were both winners.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas then let me know.


End file.
